


(Re)Union

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was easy for Sansa to step into his embrace. Jon was always warm, even when she hated him. When they were all children and convinced that winter had come—though their father laughed and called them green—all of the Starks and the Snow boy would huddle together any time they were outside. Sansa felt improper standing so close to the little dark haired boy at the time, but she was cold and her nose was turning an awful, unladylike shade of red. Now though, her nose wasn’t the colour of her hair. There really was no reason for her to be so close. She couldn’t help it. He was warm and hard against her and he’d been her only source of comfort for all of these months.





	1. Chapter 1

It was easy for Sansa to step into his embrace. Jon was always warm, even when she hated him. When they were all children and convinced that winter had come—though their father laughed and called them green—all of the Starks and the Snow boy would huddle together any time they were outside. Sansa felt improper standing so close to the little dark haired boy at the time, but she was cold and her nose was turning an awful, unladylike shade of red.

 

Now though, her nose wasn’t the colour of her hair. There really was no reason for her to be so close. She couldn’t help it. He was warm and hard against her and he’d been her only source of comfort for all of these months.

 

“Are you alright?” Jon said, voice rough at her ear. She looked up at him and then past his shoulder, eyes shining with tears.

 

They’d already embraced her. Both of them had already held her in their arms. She couldn’t believe it.

 

“Well, come on then.” Arya rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her now ample breasts. “You lot look a lot more comfortable than I’d ever thought possible!”

 

“Time changes a person, Arya,” Sansa said, “Gods, you really ought to know that.”

 

Sansa’s eyes drifted behind Arya, to the boy. He was strong looking, with dark scruff along his jaw. Arya had introduced him as Gendry and he’d not taken his eyes off Sansa’s younger sister since they’d been reunited in Jon’s chambers.

 

“Can’t change that much. You’re still you and Jon’s still Jon—just seems you’re a bit chummier than usual.” Arya smirked.

 

Both Jon and Sansa turned red at that, though Sansa didn’t notice the former. She was too busy praying that the stone floor would swallow her as Arya looked at her with an impish grin.

 

“You must be tired,” Jon said, voice distant in Sansa’s ears.

 

“I can’t pretend I’m not,” Arya agreed, “Sansa, can we walk together?”

 

Sansa and Jon looked at each other. They’d been together in Jon’s chambers to discuss one of the collapsed towers a few minutes east. Jon nodded to her, signaling they’d speak in the morning.

 

Jon turned his eyes on the man in the doorway, “Ah, Gendry, can I show you—”

 

“He doesn’t need anywhere to stay. He’ll stay with me.” Arya said.

 

Sansa’s look of alarm went from her little sister to Jon. “Arya you can’t.”

 

Arya held up a hand. “I can and I will. Gendry and I…we’re…erm…”

 

Gendry cleared his throat, “Married, milady. On the road we got married.”

 

Sansa looked taken aback for a second, looking between them as she tried to understand. _Arya…married?_

 

She broke from her spell when Jon let out a hoot of laughter and crushed Arya in a hug again before going to the bull-like man and embracing him too. Gendry looked a touch uncomfortable at the affection, but allowed it of both Jon and Sansa.

 

“Well…it seems we know each other less than I thought,” Sansa murmured, wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulder and leaning her head against her. “Come with me. I’ll call for bedding in your room.”

 

As Arya walked side by side with her from the room, Gendry followed behind. At the end of the corridor, Sansa glanced back and smiled, finding Jon watching them in disbelief. They thought that she was the only Stark left and now they had two to guard the gates. He must be pleased.

 

As she turned the corner, Jon let out a deep breath. _Arya…married. And here I am falling in love with a woman I’m supposed to treat as a sister when I ought to find a wife of my own._


	2. Chapter 2

Arya’s mouth landed on his collarbone as his hands gripped her hips firmly. He wasn’t used to her on top—somehow, someway, Arya had decided she liked to be fucked in the traditional style.  It might well have been the fact that she trained all day and her muscles ached, but Gendry teased her for it anyway. It was too good an opportunity to waste.

 

But she was on top of him now, hips gyrating above him slowly and full of grace. Whenever Gendry dreamt of Arya, he’d thought she’d be in a rush. He imagined clumsy, quick fucks when they had moments to themselves. This was a new sensation. He hadn’t expected Arya to be so beautiful when they coupled. He couldn’t even close his eyes when he came for fear that he’d miss a second of her dance.

 

“Gods, you’re a pretty thing,” Gendry murmured, sitting up to meet her mouth in a searing kiss.

 

“Am I?” Arya breathed.

 

He nodded as her jaw slackened and he felt her body tremble on top of him. She pressed their foreheads together as she came, breath harsh against his face as her form grew weak. He helped her off him, still hard but willing to wait. He knew that she accused him of thinking with his cock most of the time, but for once, he was going to prove her wrong.

 

“You had me lie to your sister,” Gendry said. He fell on his back and wrapped an arm around her when she pressed her cheek to his chest. “Unless you got me so drunk I can’t remember marrying you. But I don’t think I’d forget that.”

 

She didn’t sit up to look at him. “What we do isn’t proper and I don’t need to hear her go on about it.”

 

“So you're alright with it?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

He was quiet, thinking about what she said. The idea of marriage always turned his stomach. He’d grown up with a mother who’d never been married and she’d been happy until her death. He thought he could live the same way. That is, until he’d met Arya.

 

It was hard not to fall in with her. Not when she refused his use of her titles and pushed him hard enough for him to fall flat on his arse. Any girl who could do that to him—when he was called The Bull for Gods’ sake—could melt his heart like the metal he worked over in the forges. He knew it was an odd thing to be so affected by getting pushed around but he couldn’t help himself. She was full of fire and he’d always liked playing with fire.

 

“So you don’t…want to make it less of a lie?”

 

“What? You mean really get married?” Arya sighed, “I’m not keen.”

“And why not? Am I such an awful match? Is it because I’m—”

 

“Don’t say bastard, you bastard,” Arya warned, knowing his fears too well, “You’re perfect you bull-headed idiot, and your parentage is the least of my worries.”

 

“Then what makes you say no?”

 

“Telling Sansa the truth for one. And I just…don’t like it.” She shrugged and he felt her eyelashes flutter against his skin as if she was about ready to fall asleep.

 

“You always say your parents were happiest when they were together,” he chided.

 

“Mum and Dad defy any rule in this awful world. I take my experience from Robb, betrothed to a Frey and killed for marrying out of it. I take it from Sansa, betrothed to a leech, married to an Imp, and thrown into bed with that Bolton boy.” She traced her fingers along his chest. “Those stories are reality—Ned and Catelyn Stark were spun out of a fable. What makes you open to it anyway?”

 

“You, of course,” Gendry sighed, “and I guess if you don’t want it I can’t do much to change your stubborn mind.”

 

“An excellent point. So now that we’re settled…” Arya kissed his nipple lightly and her fingers grazed his cock.

 

He wouldn’t forget this conversation for long, but as she rolled to her back and pulled him over her, he decided it wasn’t so prudent. He would talk to her again sometime, and in the meantime, he could remind her why they ought to vow to be together forever.

 

They’d fucked once already, leaving her soft and easy to enter as Gendry sheathed himself inside of her. He braced his hands on either side of her head, careful not to catch her hair beneath his fingers. His hips moved gracelessly, fucking her in a frenzy that she didn’t like during the first round, but loved when they went in for the second. Arya knew already that he was close and matched his pace as best she could in her boneless state. She clenched her muscles deliciously around him and brought one of his hands to her clit to rub her off. Gendry couldn’t hold himself back, coming with a grunt before she could fall into bliss the second time. When he crashed beside her she already had her fingers pressed into her core and he took her wrist to fuck her with her own hand, kissing her neck and fondling one of her breasts. She moaned his name loudly, drawing his face to hers so he could kiss her until her lips bruised.

 

He licked her fingers and smirked at her while she pressed her thighs together. “You’re not human, you know that Arya?”

 

She laughed despite herself. “And what am I?”

 

“I don’t quite know yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom so please be gentle I am sure my writing is not perfect


End file.
